


Safe and Sound

by frostytabicakes



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Beware, End of the World, Established Relationship, I never know how to properly tag, M/M, One Shot, i'm so very sorry, this is sad, ultimate spider man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostytabicakes/pseuds/frostytabicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending and Peter and Sam are the last alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

This is un Beta'd so if there is anything wrong, sorry. Enjoy!

 

\------------

 

 

The usually cool concrete had grown warm, almost hot to the touch. It felt like it had been sitting in sunlight all day; though that would have been impossible, considering the room was several feet below ground. There were only two people left in this room, the others that had occupied it left to be with their families and subsequently, had died.

Outside, the earth shook and roiled. Buildings had collapsed and water had dried up. The earth was dying. There was nothing left but fire and sorrow.

Peter wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked at Sam. “I spy with my little eye something blue.” he said, finally breaking the oppressing silence.

Sam opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow, “No you don’t, because my eyes were closed, dipshit.”

Peter smirked, “Now I do.” He chuckled as Sam rolled his eyes.

The earth shook, sending dust down from the ceiling. Both the boys looked up, worry etched into each of their faces.

“It’s almost funny.” Sam said, still looking up at the ceiling. “When you’re sixteen you think you’re indestructable. That you’ll never die. You never think of actually witnessing something like this and just...waiting for it to end.” he turned his head to Peter, “I mean, look at Luke. He was a tank and never sick. I swear that kid really was indestructible but he was one of the first to go.” Sam’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat, emotions choking him.

Peter stood and walked over to the pile of boxes in the far corner of the room. He pulled out one of the few remaining water bottles. Just like everything else, they had become warm. It was better than nothing though. He walked and sat next to Sam, handing him the bottle of tepid water. “You should drink something, sounds like you got dirt in your throat.”

Sam took the water grateful for the lack of judgement, though he too could see the sadness in Peter’s eyes. Sam leaned over and kissed the other boy’s cheek. “It’s alright. We’ll keep each other safe, okay?”

Peter smiled, “If I let you, you’re more apt to be the damsel. Do you even remember how we met?”

Sam frowned, “Oh lord, please no.”

Peter leaned back on his elbows and smirked, “You were being attacked by a racoon…” Peter laughed as Sam smacked his arm. “How was I supposed to know he was your science project? And really, who does “Space Racoons”?”

“Rocket was very smart, thank you very much. I would have won the science fair if someone didn’t do genetically altered spiders or some shit like that.” Sam countered.

“No, it was military outfit using aspects of arachnids to make them safer….not that it really matters now, but it was way cooler than space racoons.”

“No one likes spiders, Pete. Though I guess that fits you just fine.” Sam quipped.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Whatever space boy. You like me well enough.”

The ground shook again and the two boys huddled to one another. Fissures were appearing in the thick walls. It was growing closer.

Peter closed his eyes, waiting for who-knows-what. “I’m actually really happy Aunt May isn’t here for this.” he found himself saying. He was glad he did not have to see her suffer in the way he and Sam were; dirty and afraid. Sam wrapped his arms around Peter and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “Knowing her, she was probably trying to find a way to make it into a sport. She and her sister laughing the entire time.”

That rewarded Sam with a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Probably. She was always up for adventures and new challenges. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s surfing the rising lava or something.” Peter ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“I wish we had a radio or some connection to the outside world. I want to know what’s going on. “ Peter said. He would have dealt with Jay Jonah Jameson’s rantings if it meant knowing how bad things actually were. But all radio communications were down. Everything had fried, and were still frying.

Peter thought back to when it all started. It was about two weeks ago when the earthquakes started. After the earthquakes; the earth would crack and lava would spill out.  No one knew what was really going on. It was a bizarre phenomena. And then it started all over the world. Long dormant volcanoes were erupting and wiping out entire civilisations. Yellowstone blew and took out the entire west coast. That was still when news was able to report on it, while communication was still up. The last thing Peter remembered hearing was that the core had overheated and started to expand. The planet was literally breaking into pieces.

After signal went down, it was impossible to call anyone. That was when Aunt May left to stay with her sister. Peter had the option to go, but he stayed. He wanted to be with his friends. At the time, he didn’t realise how quickly that would go by.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory. He would never forget though, about a week into the disaster, before they had gone into the shelter underground; Osborn Tower had collapsed. Peter felt as if the world had ended right then and there. MJ and Harry both had been in that tower as the earth and flames swallowed it up. There was no way to even check for survivors. It took Danny, Sam, and Luke to hold Peter back, screaming and cursing whatever higher being was doing this to them.

“You should drink something, Peter. You have dirt in your eye.” Sam’s voice was soft, but enough to bring him back to the present. The room had gotten warmer again. Peter blinked and realised that tears had escaped. The room was dusty afterall. Peter nodded and took a swallow of the sour tasting water.

“So space racoons and spider suits, we ended up going on a first date eventually.” Sam said, distracting the both of them.

“What did we even do? Didn’t we end up getting...frozen yogurt and comic book shopping?”

Sam shook his head, “Not even close. I swear you have cobwebs for brains. You’re supposed to be smart. That day we had gone to the zoo for our first date, and then to the planetarium.” he grinned. “You kissed me and it tasted like orange soda.”

Peter stared at Sam, “You remember that?”

“Yeah, I mean you were a terrible kisser that night. Not really smooth at all.”

Peter deadpanned, “Oh, okay mister nothing but tongue.”

“Hey! I said that night. You’ve since improved.”

“Sadly, I cannot say the same about you.” Peter smiled playfully. That remark earned Peter another smack to the arm. Sam opened his mouth to retort, or prove Peter wrong when the earth shook again. More violently than it had previously. The two held onto each other for support. They clung to each other, forehead to forehead, sending up their silent prayers. More dust rained down on them, with little chunks of the concrete. It was getting worse. It was coming closer.

“Okay, I take it back. You are a fantastic kisser.” Peter laughed, more tears running down both of their faces. “We’ve had a fantastic run though. Two years together is pretty amazing.”

Sam nodded, “Best two years I could ask for.” He choked on a laugh, “I bet if any Republicans are still around, they are blaming this on the gays. I mean, we hold that much power.”

Peter also laughed, “We did everything else, why not bring an end to the world with our gayness.”

The room shook once more, it was getting hotter still. Peter idly wondered if it was like this for Danny and Ava too. Danny had gone down in a plane when the radio signals had gone out. Peter figured he had a pretty quick death. Ava, however; Ava had gone and tried to gather people into shelters. She had been trapped by falling debris and couldn’t escape the lava flow.

            And here he and Sam sat, waiting to essentially cook to death. He had some sympathy for muffins now. Would they swell? Would it hurt for long? Or would they end up passing out? Would Sam stay conscious longer than Peter? Panic gripped Peter by the throat.

“Sam, fuck, Sam...I’m scared. I thought I wasn’t, that I had accepted what’s going on. But I’m afraid. I don’t know how it’s going to end, I don’t know if we will both suffer or just one of us and I don’t want to suffer.” he buried his face in Sam’s neck.

Sam sat there, stunned for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Peter’s shaking body. “You really do have webs for brains. Peter, I’m scared too. But I’m glad that in my final moments it is spent with you. And I want you to know, before we both go that I love you Peter Parker. And no matter what, when we are together nothing can hurt us. In each other’s arms, we are safe and sound.”

The earth shook more violently, and the concrete had become increasingly hot. The two clung to each other, sharing a last kiss. The ceiling fractured and fell around them, lava pouring in and forever immortalising them in stone.


End file.
